Unexpected beautiful turning points
by HaHurr95
Summary: This is going to be a collection of one-shots about all the characters in Girl Meets World. Girl Meets World is a very inspiring show about life. I love all the characters and think they are all inspiring to write about.
1. Beautiful Unexpected Turning Points

"Maya, why did you pour a smoothie on my head?"

The question stayed in her mind, all night long. After Josh, and Maya had their conversation about playing the long game, Maya was filled many indescribable emotions. As much as she cared about Josh, she couldn't help but realize her worst nightmare was coming true. Lucas loves Riley. This Maya always knew, but she never thought It would hurt this much. Lucas chose Riley. Now Maya is currently lying down eyes wide open because her mind won't let her sleep.

Maya gets up out of bed and walks in the living room of the ski lodge only to find Riley and Lucas holding hands asleep beside each other. Maya could physically feel her heartbreak and all her hope disappear at the sight of her best friend, and her huckleberry being one like that. She quietly, and quickly runs outside onto the porch and sinks to her knees.

"Maya is that you sweetie?"

Topanga, who was sitting on a white chair on the other side of the porch walked over to the broken girl, and without a word sat beside her and hugged her.

"Mrs. Mathews?"

"Topanga."

"Sorry, Topanga.."

Topanga grabbed her hand that was free from wiping tears.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

Maya paused and took a breath, staring at Topanga's loving eyes.

"I don't know, I really don't know All I know is I hate this feeling more than any other feeling Ive ever had."

"What feeling is that Maya?"

Maya's breathing got heavy and winded.

"The feeling of abandonment, the same feeling I had when my father left. It's an empty feeling, and yet my emotions are screaming."

Topanga chose her next words carefully.

"Maya, have you ever been in love?"

Maya, despite the occurrences of the night knew the answer to the question.

"Riley and I have been best friend's since we were babies, she has always taken care of me and I take care of her..she's the thunder to my lightning. I can't have deep feelings for Lucas; I won't have deep feelings for Lucas, I refuse."

Topanga smiled, and rested a hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Maya I appreciate all the beautiful things in my daughters life and how all those things are teaching her about the world. I appreciate going to Pittsburgh to realize how much I truly loved Corry, and even If I won't say It to her face I appreciate Lauren for showing us how much we loved each other. Sometimes life throws unexpected, beautiful turning points"

Maya stopped crying, but was still sitting on the porch floor downhearted.

"Are you saying that I should appreciate the feelings I have for Lucas?"

"I'm saying that life knows what it's doing and they wouldn't be there unless life wanted you to have them. Maya I want you to stay strong and fierce like you are, and watch how your story unfolds. I believe in my heart that your story is going to be beautiful. Whatever you do, don't lose hope."

For the first time all night Maya carried a small smile on her face.

"Thank you for everything."

They hugged tight again.

"You're welcome Maya." Maya got up brushed off her jeans and turned for the door.

"Hey wait, Maya"

Maya turned around leaving her hand rest on the knob of the screen door. She could see her two best friends lying in the positions they were in before she went outside.

"Thank you for being a beautiful unexpected turning point in my daughters life." Maya continued to look at Riley and Lucas happily lying together and smiled.

"You're welcome."

Without another word Maya walked back inside. Topanga looked around her and chuckled.

"Cory I know your out here."

Cory gets up from hiding under the porch

"Busted?"

"Oh yeah.."

Cory walks up to his beautiful wife on the porch and kisses her.  
"Cor..you do realise our daughter would not appriciate you watching them from the other side of the bay window.  
"I would never!"

"Corry.."

"Fine, I just don't like the idea of her with him like that."

"I know but she's growing up we need to trust her in these situations or she will never grow."

"Im perfectly okay with her not growing..ever."

Topanga hits Corry jokingly

"I hope they can handle this. Corry our baby girl has her first boyfriend and our other baby girl is heart broken."

"I still ship the first one with Farkle."

"Corry you are not seriously shipping our daughter with her friends are you?"

"Guilty is charged"

"What about Lucas"

"Oh come on baby..He's totally going to end up with Maya.."

"You and your shipping"

Corry hugs his wife.

"You love me and your shipping"

"I do" 

"And you appreciate my relationship with my cute mountain girl."

"don't, push it."

Early the next morning Maya walked out of her room to see that Lucas was no longer sitting beside Riley, but instead Riley is asleep at the bay window. The lights were still off, which was enough of an indication everyone was still in bed. Maya shut the door to her room quietly, not to disturb anyone, she tip toed over to Riley. Maya grabbed a blanket from one the old couches and put it on top of Riley. Riley stirred in her sleep. "Hey sleeping beauty."

Riley smiled and squinted, because the light was to bright for her eyes to adjust.  
"Peaches?"

Maya booped Riley on the nose

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Thank you..Maya"

"For what?"

"For loving me so much"

Maya smiled rembering her and Topanga's conversation from last night.

Riley drifted back off to sleep before Maya could respond.

"You and me forever, Riles."


	2. I feel comfortable with you Farkle

It's a cool fall night, in New York City. Farkle, and Smakle were in farkle's room working on homework. Smackle stops what she's doing and looks around the brightly colored room. Farkles room was immaculate; you could tell he came from a rich family indeed. The couches a soft hue of blue she smiled that where farkle first kissed her cheek. They were communicating about their perception of chemical science and how it has evolved within their perimeters. She giggled at the thought.

"Whats so funny?"

Smackle looked and saw Farkle's beautiful, brown eyes smile adoringly at her.

"I was just thinking, of that one time…"

Her smile disappeared; she was still a little uncomfortable expressing her feelings. Quickly before her charmander got suspicious she drew her thoughts back to her work.

"I was just thinking of that Alexander Hamilton..he sure was a funny dude"

Smackle punched Farkle's arm in attempt to be humorous. Feeling desperately embarrassed after she realized what she just did.

"Ow?.."

Smackle shuffled herself back into her homework. Her and Farkle have had some sweet moments, and some terribly awkward. We can just add this one to the list. It wasn't five minutes she realized Farkle was still staring at her. She avoided his beautiful, brown eyes and focused on the grader stardusk movement.

"Smackle, why are you avoiding my gaze?"

"What ever do you mean my companion?

"You know exactly what I mean..Smackle are you okay?"

Smackle shuts her book she was reading and takes a large breath.

"No."

"Whats wrong, did I do something wrong?"

"Negative you have done nothing wrong Farkle"

"Farkle?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be able to communicate my interior without threatening our relationship."

"Alright..well go ahead"

"okay give me a millisecond."

Farkle waited for what seemed like eternity as her beautiful girlfriend gathered her thoughts. Smackle twilled her thumbs and took many deep breaths.

"Okay my heart has erupted with emotional expedience from you."

"What?"

"Oh yes I forgot my language barrier between most teenagers my age is different…umm..okay let's see…ummm..I love you?…"

Smarkle was still looking down not to see Farkle hand bring up her chin…Farkle knew how hard It was for his girlfriend to feel comfortable enough to tell him something like this so he didn't take it lightly…

"Smackle you know no matter what happens I want you to always feel comfortable with me..I want you to be able to communicate how your feeling..because well because…."

"I love you too…"

Smackle smiled widely while her head was still resting in Farkles hand she saw his eyes change to a deeper shade and she could swear he was staring at her lips.

"Farkle?"

"Yeah…?"

Farkles eyes were still in a trance. Smackle felt so safe with Farkle. She always felt more comfortable to spread affection with him than anyone else.

"Would you kiss me?"

With that moment added to the list under sweet Farkle and Smackle and shared their first kiss.


End file.
